The brides
by Jayeliwood
Summary: After a night of hunting, Edward brings this three brides a tasty treat to share and enjoy together. Example for the SMC contest. Graphic Lemon.


_Okay guys! Before you start reading this you have to read this WARNING! As in, big old fat warning. This is DIRTIER and DARKER than anything else I've ever written before. It is not sweet. It is not gentle. There is multiple partners. There is slight bondage. There is... Okay, I can't say anything else without giving anything away. But, if you are the faint of heart or don't like the ideas of orgies, WALK AWAY NOW! Personally, I think it's extremely hot, but as I said, if you are uncomfortable with any of these ideas, this story is not for you. _

**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: The Three brides**

**Penname: Jayeliwood**

**Movie or TV Show: Dracula**

**Main Character Pairing: Edward, Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Jessica**

**POV: Edward**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2.**

_**One last warning guys... I'm serious... If not, enjoy!**_

_**The Three Brides**_

My journey into the village tonight was... _interesting,_ to say the least. Very enjoyable. Food was plentiful when the prey you hunted was so... _stupid_. They walked willingly into the arms of the devil and begged him for his kiss, very literally. I licked my lips at the thought. So delicious, even if they were stupid.

I made my way back into the castle, smiling to myself. I wanted company tonight. Female company. I walked leisurely towards their wing of my home, catching little whiffs of their sweet scent as I went. I went into their room, not even bothering to knock. They were mine, as was this home. Why would I need to knock?

Three of the most beautiful women in the world were in different spots around the room. Alice was the first one to notice my entry, prancing over from the couch to greet me. "You're back!" She said brightly, wrapping her arms around my neck, lifting up on her tip toes. Her pressed her mouth to mine hungrily, her tongue sweeping across my lip. "I can still taste them on your lips."

"Oh..." Rosalie whimpered, leaving her spot by the vanity where she had been brushing her long blond hair. She came to my left side, her hands on my sides, encompassing tiny Alice as well. "I want a taste."

I turned my lips to the side, and was instantly attacked by her. Rosalie's thin fingers twisted into my hair, bringing me closer. I felt, rather than heard, Alice giggled as our tongues tangled.

"Save some for me." Bella said in her sweetly innocent voice. My youngest bride slid from the bed and came to the right side.

"There is always enough for all of you, my darlings." I smiled before kissing her softly. She was always the most gentle of the three. Her fingers ran over my cheek while four other hands danced over my body.

"Did you bring us something back?" Rosalie asked, her hand undoing the buttons of my vest of my suit.

"Now, why would I do that?" I said teasingly, still nuzzling Bella's soft neck.

"Aw!" They whimpered all at the same time, but not stopping their sweet little touches. When Rosalie was done with my vest, Alice began on my shirt.

"Three naughty girls like yourselves do not deserve my gifts." I smiled wickedly, trailing my hand over Rosalie's breasts.

"He's just teasing us!" Alice accused with a giggle, freeing my shirt from my pants.

"Are you so sure?" I asked before kissing Bella, who pushed my clothing to the floor, leaving me in nothing but my boots and pants.

"Yes..." Rosalie trailed off, kissing my neck as I kissed the sweet Isabella.

"What did you bring us?" Alice asked, her lips traveling down my chest.

I put my finger underneath her chin, bringing her up so I could look into her eyes. "I can not put anything past you, my little one?"

She bit her lip, shaking her head. "No, my lord."

I lowered my mouth to her collar bone, sucking on it a moment, feeling all their hands all over me. I licked my way up her jaw, finding her ear. "Would you like your gift?"

"Oh, yes!" She giggled happily. "Please give it to us."

"Come!" I called loudly over my shoulder. The next minute a young woman with long brown hair that curled past her rounded backside and full hips. Her hands were chained in front of her, not that it even mattered. She was under my spell as she walked in like a zombie.

Rosalie was the first to walk to her, running her nose over the young girl's jaw. "What is your name, little one?"

"Jessica," she whimpered.

"She's so young." Alice said, making her way over to her. She ran her fingers over her neck, moving them down over the girl's breasts. "So round. Lovely."

Bella decided to take her time alone with me to thank me, pressing her lips to my neck as her hands wrapped around my waist. "She is perfect, Master. Thank you."

"I am glad she pleases you."

I heard Rosalie scoff behind us, annoyed with our affections. She always liked the attention on her. "I say we take the spell off of her and have our fun with her."

Alice had already undone the top of her corseted dress, pushing it away from her stomach and breasts. Tentatively she rolled her tongue over one of the girl's breasts, causing her to moan. "Matters not to me. As long as we have our fun."

"No! That would be cruel." Bella said as she walked over to the girl, softly kissing her neck. "Besides, it would end too quickly. And, can't you smell that?" She asked as she nipped at her jawline.

"I don't smell anything." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Alice yanked the girl's skirt down, going to her knees in front of her, still fully dressed herself. She pressed her face to the girl's thigh, breathing in deeply. "She's a virgin."

"Lets break her..." Rosalie smiled wickedly then trained her eyes on me. "Will you help us?"

"Do you wish it? Do you all wish it?" I asked, moving towards the girl.

"Oh, yes..." Alice muttered from the girl's legs, already starting to relieve the girl of the rest of her clothing.

"If you wish it," Bella smiled at me from her spot where she had been nuzzling the girl's neck.

I lifted the chin of the girl, forcing her to look up into my eyes. "You will enjoy this, Jessica." It was not a sweet nothing, or even a hope or desire. It was a command.

"Yes," She said, her big brown eyes wide.

I leaned down and began to kiss the girl's hot little mouth. Her eyes stayed wide until she relaxed into my touch. Rosalie grabbed her chained hands and brought them over her head, breaking our kiss for only a moment, pulling her body taut against mine. Alice and Bella took their time undressing me completely. I pulled away from the kiss and whispered into her ear. "We're going to unchain your hands. You will do everything we say, won't you little one?"

"Yes," Jessica panted, her skin flushed.

Rose broke the chain in half with one hand, letting it clank to the floor. But, as soon as the chain was gone she stood behind the girl, still holding her wrists in the air with one hand. Her free one went to the girl's ultra round, rather soft, breast.

The girls, Alice and Bella, began to back me up slowly, giving me a couple feet away from the girl. While still on their knees they each began to pleasure me with their talented little mouths and tongues. Alice was the first to take me into her mouth, swallowing me completely, while Bella sunk a little lower on her knees and began to lick the sensitive sack between my legs.

I watched as Rosalie began to grope the girl's breast from behind, whispering in the her ear. "Aren't they beautiful?" She trailed one of her hands down the girl's stomach, going in between her legs. She began rub, hard, twisting and pinching the girl's hard nipples. "Aren't they?"

"Yes," Jessica moaned, her legs spreading wider.

"Are you making her ready for me?" I asked with a smile, my hand going to the back of Alice's head as she bobbed up and down. Bella continued her tentative licking, her hands all the while relieving little Alice of her clothing.

"It won't take long..." Rosalie cooed. She dipped her fingers lower, pushing them into the girl. "She's so tight."

I moaned softly as I felt Alice's tongue slid across the base of my cock, taking in a deep breath. I kept her there with my hand, massaging her scalp. I rolled my head back, my eyes closed as I spoke. "Bella, my darling. Make sure she is wet enough for me. Take your clothes off first."

She gave my thigh one last kiss before crawling up to her feet. She stripped out of her clothes quickly then walked up to the girl. She lowered her mouth to her breast, sucking on one of the nipples while Rosalie continued to play with the other. "What will you have me do, Master?" Bella asked, flicking her tongue over the taut pink flesh. I watched with pleasure as the girl shivered, breathing heavily as she moaned.

"Fuck her with your tongue. Make her come on your face." I commanded. I felt Alice moan at the thought of it, her mouth still working my hard length.

"You'll get your turn with her, little one." I purred, forcing her to bob her head faster. "Rosalie, undress for me."

Rosalie always liked to make a show of this. I enjoyed it. Rosalie removed her fingers from the girl, only to have them grabbed by Bella, who shoved them in her mouth. Bella licked them clean for her, sucking them for all they were worth. Rosalie took in a sharp breath, a lazy smile spreading over her lips. She pulled her fingers out of Bella's mouth and leaned over to give her a lengthy kiss. Before Rosalie pulled away she gave Bella's perfect breast a rough squeeze, sucking her bottom lip. Bella growled against her mouth, obviously loving the rough treatment.

Bella dropped to her knees in front of the girl, and without any preamble spread her legs further, taking one of them and throwing it over her shoulder. She used her hands on the girl's soft round ass to keep her steady as her mouth dove into the pink folds. She hungrily devoured her wet flesh, eating her like she was a feast laid out specifically for her.

Rosalie, my vane one, slowly stripped before my eyes, letting every article of clothing drop to the floor as she displayed herself for me. First her large breasts, then bare legs. She slid her hand over her flesh, making her nipples pebble for me. I smiled as I watched her and I motioned for her to come closer. She swayed towards me, eager for my attention. I forcefully grabbed the back of her head and brought her mouth to mine. She squealed in delight as our flesh touched, but I could tell that the contact was too brief for her. She scowled as I pulled away. It was exactly what I wanted. I loved it when she was angry.

I pulled her head back sharply using her hair, and ran my tongue over her neck. "Go play with her tits."

"Yes, my lord." She sighed dejectedly. She went behind the girl, like she had been before and slid both of her hands over her breasts.

"Good girl," I mused quietly.

Alice, who was apparently getting annoyed with my lack of attention decided to increase her efforts. Always so eager to please. Her hand slid between my legs and she began to massage gently, rolling me around in the palm of her hand.

I groaned loudly, spreading my legs further to give her a better angle. I watched with open fascination and desire as my two darlings worked this simpleton into a frenzy. Jessica's mouth hung open as she gasped for breath, her hands finding their way buried into Bella's hair. She was oh so close to her edge, as I was now. Alice's talented mouth and hands were hard to ignore. Rosalie nudged the girl's head to the side and buried her face in her neck. She licked the hot flesh for a moment, before biting gently. The girl screamed as the tiny wound began to flow with blood. But, not from pain I realized as I saw her quaking legs. Rosalie drank a little, rolling her tongue over the small gash.

Bella pulled herself up from the floor, her face glistening with juices, which also covered the girl's legs. Bella ran her tongue over a trail of blood that had dripped from the wound and over her chest. "How does she taste?" Rosalie asked, her lips wet with red blood.

Instead of answering, Bella kissed her, hard. The girl was sandwiched between them, panting as she tried to catch her breath. This was all I needed to fall over the edge. My erotic little ones. I shot hot liquid down Alice's throat, who sighed with satisfaction as she swallowed. When I was sure she had cleaned me completely, I pulled her to her feet. I kissed her gently, stroking her beautiful black hair.

"I love the way you taste." She smiled, hugging my waist gently.

"Such a sweet little one." I mused, kissing her cheek. "You are so good to me."

"I only wish to please you."

"I know." I smiled, kissing her nose. "Go to the bed." I moved forward towards the sandwiched flesh in front of me. I ran my hand over Bella's ass, kissing the other side of her neck. "Come. The real fun is about to begin."

Bella smiled brightly, giving Rosalie one last kiss. She skipped over to the bed to a waiting Alice, who held her arms open for her. She dove happily into them and they kissed for a moment, giggling as they pulled away.

I pecked Rose on the lips. "Get on the bed."

She nodded, swaying her hips as she walked over to the girls. This left me with our tasty little dessert. I dragged my fingers over her lips and over her jaw line. I kissed the spot which once bled, now licked dry. "Have you even been kissed before this night?" I asked.

"No," she breathed softly.

"We are going to take every bit of your innocences, and you're going to love it." I pushed my hand between her legs, finding her folds sopping wet. "Did you like what Bella did to you? Would you like that again?" I asked in a sugary sweet voice. "Would you like us all to take our turns tasting you?"

"Yes," she moaned, spreading her legs further apart.

"Be careful what you wish for." I told her as I shoved my fingers hard into her tight core. I brought my lips to her ear, speaking only so she could hear me. "I am going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you break. You will scream for me. And, you will bleed for me."

She shuddered against me, her brown eyes wide as I spoke. She did not say anything though, so I decided to take charge of that. The silence was boring to me."Go lay flat on the bed."

She scurried quickly to the extra large bed, laying down flat. The girls took no time in spreading around her, pulling her legs wide apart. "What would you like us to do, Master?" Alice asked, batting her thick eyelashes at me.

"I want her to... _enjoy_ this as much as possible." I grinned, massaging my already hard member for a moment as I made my way to them.

The girls grinned at each other, knowing exactly what they were going to do. Alice positioned herself by the girl's head, on her knees. She stroked her face, smiling down sweetly at her. Bella and Rosalie laid down on either side of her, grabbing the back of her knees and pulling them upwards, making her wide open for me. They both began to flick their tongues against her breasts, sucking and kissing.

I knelt on the bed, between Jessica's legs. Her eyes were closed with pleasure as my darlings stroked and kissed her, making her clueless to what I was about to do. Without any warning I shoved my hard cock into her waiting core, breaking through her virginity in one easy thrust. She screamed loudly, her eyes flying open.

I did not wait for her to adjust. I did not wait for her to relax. I just began to _fuck_ her. Repeatedly I forced myself inside of her, relishing in the sound of her moaning screams. Alice pinned her failing arms with her hands, still smiling at the girl. Bella was the first one to break this time, her hunger getting the best of her. She bit down on the girl's breast, cutting it just barely so she could suckle the blood from her tit. Rosalie moaned as she watched, then did the same.

"Tell me you like it," I commanded the girl with a hard thrust.

"Yes!" She screamed, her face completely red. As if she would be able to say anything otherwise.

"Make her come on my cock," I growled at Rosalie, who simply smiled. I was already close again and I wanted to feel that. She was so tight to begin with, I was sure it was going to be pleasant.

Her hand instantly disappeared between the girl's legs and began to pinch and tug at her clit. The girl screamed again as she began to milk me. Alice leaned down and kissed the girl, silencing her screams as I threw my back into one more thrust, spilling over into her.

The best thing about being a vampire is not having the need to recover. Even with the immense pleasure I just experienced, I was already hard again and ready for more as I pulled out of her tight little pussy.

The girls mewed and sighed as they watched me, licking their lips just waiting for my next command. I knew what they wanted. They were practically vibrating in place trying to keep from latching their faces in between her legs, and my dick, to clean it. I would not disappoint them.

"Rosalie, my darling." I smiled. She was instantly up on her knees, waiting for me. I simply grabbed the back of her head and forced her down onto my member. She happily took it into her mouth and began to bob up and down on it, cleaning it of the girl's fluids.

"Alice," I sighed, enjoying the way Rosalie took me. "Clean her up with your tongue."

Bella pouted slightly, but did not say anything as Alice went between the girl's legs. She eagerly licked the whimpering, sweaty, girl. I motioned for Bella to come to me and she did with a smile, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Yes, my master?"

I kissed her lightly. "I think next I'll take her on her knees. What do you think?"

"I think she is a lucky little meal." Bella teased, running her hand through Rosalie's hair as she nuzzled my neck with her nose. "She's getting all the pleasure tonight."

"I will make sure that she is not the only one that enjoys themselves."

I pulled Rosalie away roughly by the hair and she growled softly. She did not want to stop, but she did, sitting back on the bed on her knees. "Alice, that's enough." I said quietly and she hopped up instantly, going back on her knees like Rosalie. I kept Bella close to me as I spoke again, stroking her hair. "Girl. Come here."

The girl sat up slowly. "Yes?"

"Come closer..." I said in my sugary tone again. She scooted closer and I grabbed the back of her head. Her lips came crashing into mine, her hands on my chest. "Did you enjoy that?" I asked. "Tell me."

"Yes," she panted, her body pressed against mine.

I brought my hand down her back, grabbing her ass, kneading the soft flesh in my palm. "I could tell. Now, I want you to suck on my cock until I tell you to stop. Do you understand me?"

Without a word she sank down on her knees and took me into my mouth. I forced my hips up sharply, forcing myself as far as possible into her mouth. Bella grabbed the back of the girl's head, forcing her to bob up and down. Rosalie giggled at the sight and Alice moaned, her hand going between her own legs.

The girl's mouth was small but it felt like fire. I sighed heavily, enjoying the pleasure of it for only a moment. "Bella, lay down on the bed. Spread your legs for me. I want to see all of you."

"Yes, master." She purred against my neck, kissing it lightly before she did as I asked.

Rosalie and Alice started to rub and kiss sweet little Bella, but only a little. They were too wrapped up in watching what I was having the girl doing. I felt her moan against me, swallowing me whole. She was a fast learner. I would give her that.

"Good girl," I purred. "Now stop. Sit on Bella's face. You like what she did earlier, didn't you?"

"Yes," the girl whimpered, her eyes glazed. She did as I told her, straddling her creamy thighs over my beautiful Bella's face.

I came up behind the girl, her back pressed to my chest. I grabbed her forearms, pressing my lips to her ear. "You will give her the same pleasure." With that I forced her head downwards and between Bella's spread legs. Bella moaned breathlessly, her hands grabbing the girl's ass.

"That is a pretty sight." I mused, watching them go at each other for a moment. I ran my hand over the girl's rear and I heard her moan against Bella's folds. "Do you like when I touch you there?"

She nodded furiously, not taking her face away from Bella. Alice giggled as she watched. I could almost see the wicked little thought as it entered her mind. I knew what she wanted me to do. Rosalie would enjoy watching this as well.

"Get each other off." I instructed my two pretty little wives. They went to lay against the headboard so they could get the best view of this. Alice sat between Rosalie's widely spread legs and she began to rub both her own and Rose's swollen clit. Rose's hand went to Alice's breast, kissing and sucking her neck as she waited for me to begin my next round of fun.

I grabbed the girl's hips and I forced myself into her went cunt for a moment, making myself slick. She groaned against Bella, who moaned in return. But, this was not what I had planned. I pulled myself out quickly. With one very hard thrust I forced myself into her waiting and exposed ass.

She threw her head back and screamed. I rammed into her, over and over again, Bella's mouth attached to her clit still. I could smell the tiny amounts of blood as she nipped at her. Rosalie gasped in pleasure as she watched, Alice sporting a lazy smile as she worked the flesh in her hands.

"I didn't tell you to stop." I growled, forcing her head down again. She went straight back to what she was doing, licking and kissing Bella. "Is that good, my darling?"

Bella groaned in response, the smell of her arousal increasing every moment. I continued to pound the girl wildly. Tight wasn't even the word for this. It was delicious. I was ramming her so hard that my balls slapped against her fleshy ass.

It surprised me when she came. I didn't care if she did or not at this point. But, it did make things more fun for me. I groaned, filling her once again with my seed as I heard Bella's moaning cry. I knew that sound well. Bella came on the girl's face and she pulled up slowly, panting.

Bella crawled out from under the girl and went over to Rosalie and Alice. They kissed each other for a moment, holding each other. They were all glowing with satisfaction. We all knew what was about to come next.

I stood and stretched lazily, smiling at my girls. Jessica remained on her knees, waiting for me to tell her what to do. I went over to the velvet couch, stretching my arms over the back of it. "So, what shall we do with her now?" I asked teasingly.

Bella and Alice giggled, still touching and kissing each other. Rosalie smiled at me wickedly before speaking. "Please take the spell off. I want to hear her really scream."

"What does my girl's think? Should I?"

"Whatever you wish," The girls said at the same time, causing me to smile.

"Jessica," I called. "Come to me, dear." I patted my lap and she scrambled off the bed and walked over to me, straddling my waist. I pushed her curly brown hair off her shoulder, touching her sweetly for a moment. I gave her one final kiss before I spoke to her. "You are yourself..."

She blinked her eyes several times, shaking her head. "Oh, my..." She breathed, not saying anything else.

Alice giggled and Rosalie smirked, Bella simply watched and waited. But, nothing happened.

"I think she is in shock." Alice offered.

"You may be right, little one." I said, playing with Jessica's hair.

The girl grabbed my face suddenly and kissed me firmly. I heard the girl's gasps behind me and Rosalie seethed. "What the hell!"

I pulled the girl back by the hair. "What are you doing?"

"That was amazing!" She said with a wild smile. "Again!"

It was Bella's turn to laugh, throwing her head back. Rosalie was angry though. "You found the only virginal whore in the village!" She growled. This shut Bella up, everyone becoming silently to look at her. She instantly realized her mistake and shrank back. Talking to me this was was not tolerated.

"I will deal with you later." I growled at her, her eyes going downcast.

I felt the girl's hands go between my legs and she began to play with me, touching me in any way she could. She leaned forward and began to kiss my neck.

"My my, this was a surprise. I was not expecting this. Did you really enjoy all this? Even the pain?" I said with a breathy sigh, my hands going to her ass. I pulled her swiftly forward and down on me. She groaned, throwing her head back and placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Yes! I love it. Again!" She pleaded as she began to bounce.

I watched her tits bounce for a moment hungrily, thinking of the blood that filled them. "Would you like to feel pain again?"

"Yes," she panted.

"Would you like me to bite you?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes!" She screamed, throwing herself down as hard as she could on my cock.

I grabbed the side of her neck and forced her head to the side, with the other hand I forced her still. I chomped onto her neck, biting as hard. Blood gushed into my mouth and I felt her tighten around me. I heard my girl's panting behind me, watching us. I would not drink too much, I knew they were hungry. But, I would take enough.

"Do you like my kiss?" I asked as I pulled away, my mouth dripping with her blood.

"Yes," she said, her voice barely there. I knew she was close to passing out at this point. She had lost too much blood during the night.

I motioned for Bella and Alice to come to me, making sure to let Rosalie know that she would be getting no supper tonight. That would be punishment enough, for now. The girls came over to me and waited for my command. I leaned the girl back and took her breast into my mouth. She groaned, her hands going weakly to the back of my head. I bit down on her breast, sucking the blood from there.

It took only a few drags of her blood before I felt her hands slip away. Her heart beat was still there. She was still alive, but not for long. I pulled away, flicking my tongue over her nipple one more time. I let go of her, letting her drop to the floor.

"Enjoy your dinner, ladies." I said as I stood, stepping over the body. Bella and Alice where already on their knees on the floor, sucking and licking at the large wounds I had created.

Just as I said, they begged for the devil's kiss, very literally.


End file.
